


Cars: The World of The Lost Game

by Dairessapanda



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxiety, Asian Culture, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Demon Blood, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dictatorship, Dystopia, Elemental Magic, False Identity, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Headcanon Accepted, Identity Issues, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, K-pop References, Killing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Species Swap, Survival Horror, Swearing, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairessapanda/pseuds/Dairessapanda
Summary: El Rayo McQueen, sus rivales, amigos que hizo durante su vida y gente que no conoce despiertan en un misterioso cuarto de la cual no pueden huir, hasta que busquen una forma de escapar de ahí. Una vez de la cual porfin "escapan", descubren que el misterioso cuarto es un portal a un mundo distinto al que conocían.La primera zona es una ciudad totalmente corrupta y atormentada por monstruos aterradores.¿Podrán salir de ese lugar misterioso? ¿Podrán salir de esa ciudad con vida? ¿Estará el grupo completo cuando saldrán de allí?¿Sabrán el porque están ahí?¿Acaso... Van a despertar y florecer?
Relationships: Original Female Character (s)/ Original Male Character (s), Original Male Character(s) & Francesco Bernoulli, Original Male Character(s) & Lightning McQueen
Kudos: 4





	1. ¿Porqué despertamos aquí?

_**🌺 All the flowers will grow** _

_**and history will disappear** _

_**When will you be awake? 🌺** _

* * *

El Rayo McQueen se despierta en un cuarto misterioso, sin ninguna decoración además de las camas de las cuales se despertaron. Francesco tiene unas ropas verdes y negras con detalles elegantes, mientras que Rayo tiene un hanbok rojo con unos pocos detalles amarillos. Rayo sale de la cama y se pone las ropas ya mencionadas anteriormente y una vez fuera de la habitación, Francesco aparece de forma inmediata en un largo y elegantemente decorado pasillo. Cosa que le pegó un susto al rubio.

\- Buongiorno, amico mio, hai riposato bene? - Le pregunta Francesco a Rayo en italiano. Rayo solo se le queda mirando como diciendo ... ¿Que carajo dices?  
\- ¿Sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas italiano, no? -  
\- Eh, si. Pero bueno, al menos te despertaste - Rayo solo mira a Francesco sin decir nada y le hace una señal haciéndole saber que tienen que irse de allí, por si es que hay alguien viviendo allí. De pronto, se escuchan explosiones a una distancia lejana que se acercan, como si estuvieran siguiéndolos, sus corazones no paran de latir apenas empezaron a correr. Los dos corren por el gran pasillo de la cual ellos están y el pelicastaño de ropas negras y verdes ve un puerta abierta gigantesca de la cual los dos pueden entrar sin problema.

\- ¡Toma mi mano! ¡Encontré un lugar de la cual podemos escondernos! - Le ordena Francesco a Rayo, cosa de la cual el le obedece. Los dos se meten en la puerta intentando refugiarse y justo entran antes que una parte del gran pasillo explotará en pedazos. Rayo se cubre sus oídos, mientras Francesco lo protege de los escombros.  
\- ¿Pero... Porqué esto acaba de pasar? - Se pregunta Rayo - ¿Acaso estamos en un lugar donde hay una guerra civil o pusieron los explosivos apropósito? Y si es así... ¿Quién o quiénes fueron lo que hicieron eso? -  
\- Hey - Francesco le grita a McQueen - Che succede amico? Cos'è che sei così premuroso al giorno d'oggi? - Le pregunta el pelicastaño. El hombre rubio solo lo ignora debido a lo metido que está en sus pensamientos.

\- No es nada, Fran - Finalmente responde. El mira alrededor del segundo pasillo para ver si hay amenazas o no. - Sigamos Francesco. Debemos salir de aquí -.  
Con el resto de la gente, fue casi una experiencia similar con muchas diferencias.

Jackson Storm y Tim Treadless, se están intentando conocer más a fondo por pedido de Ray Reverham, el entrenador de Jackson. No tienen idea de que hacer o de que temas hablar ni de cómo huir.

Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, la nieta de Finn y sus amigos, están explorando la zona con uno de los drones de Holley y descubrieron que están atrapados en una isla totalmente abandonada, los únicos habitantes de la isla son demonios, monstruos y personas con apariencia deforme.

Algunos corredores de la Nueva Generación, pués... Están corriendo sin parar, con miedo a ser asesinados por los habitantes de la isla.

Unos 2 o 3 días después, a las 2 o 4 de la mañana, McQueen y Francesco están en una de las ciudades de la isla, vagando por ahí.

\- Bueno, por lo que veo, estamos en una ciudad, pero no hay gente en ningún lado. Puede ser que es muy tarde y se fueron a dormir - Le dice Francesco a Rayo, especulando ese inocente pensamiento.  
\- ¿Seguro? - Pregunta Rayo, teniendo sospechas de la ciudad - Aquí no veo ninguna casa o edificio en buen estado. Puede ser que la ciudad está abandonada ya hace mucho tiempo, además, se nota que hay negligencia en todos lados -  
\- Hay, no lo creo. La gente puede estar durmiendo nada más, pero tampoco dudo de tus teorías amigo -.  
\- Jejeje, gracias... Supongo - Agradece Rayo, y de la nada, se escuchan sirenas similares a las de un tornado, pero erizan la piel de forma inmediata apenas la escuchas.  
Las luces de la ciudad se prenden, y en ese momento, Rayo y Francesco sintieron un terror horrible. Ellos planearon dar marcha atrás de la ciudad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo porque unas manos casi del tamaño de sus cabezas los agarran y son demasiado fuertes como para poder huir.


	2. El demonio azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las luces de la ciudad se prenden, y en ese momento, Rayo y Francesco sintieron un terror horrible. Ellos planearon dar marcha atrás de la ciudad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo porque unas manos casi del tamaño de sus cabezas los agarran y son demasiado fuertes como para poder huir.
> 
> ¿Que pasó después de esto? ¿Acaso será alguien confiable esa nueva persona?

_**Las luces de la ciudad se prenden, y en ese momento, Rayo y Francesco sintieron un terror horrible. Ellos planearon dar marcha atrás de la ciudad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo porque unas manos casi del tamaño de sus cabezas los agarran y son demasiado fuertes como para poder huir.** _

Ellos intentan salir de las manos de esa persona (monstruo, demonio o lo que sea que es lo que les agarra) que no los dejan huir. El corazón de los corredores nunca había latido tanto en su vida, además, sus corazones laten más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, su respiración aumenta de forma rápida y no pueden ver casi nada más además de la sombra de una persona DEMASIADO alta corriendo MUY rápidamente. Ellos se alejan de la ciudad apenas más luces se encienden y más sombras negras salen.

¿Sombras negras? Si, unas sombras negras aparecen en las calles de la ciudad mientras más luces se prenden. Mientras más sombras aparecen, esa persona alta empieza a ir más lento y se detiene, pero no tantas veces como para poder ver quién o qué era. Ya una vez afuera de la ciudad, donde terminan en un bosque, porfin pueden ver quién es esa cosa o persona.

Era un hombre con una especie de camiseta que parecía un kimono azul con franjas negras en las mangas, un pantalla marrón que parecía ser un gaucho argentino y una capa larga color negro. Su apariencia física parecía ser la de un hombre MUY alto, un cabello negro con una franja celeste en el flequillo y unos ojos azules que parecen si hubiese un océano totalmente limpio y claro en sus ojos. El hombre ese los mira con curiosidad y les pregunta con un tono pasivo agresivo:

\- ¿Que hacían ustedes en esa ciudad? ¿Ustedes querían morir? ¿Ustedes querían ser comidos por los habitantes de la ciudad, por esos caníbales y demonios querían ser comidos? ... Dale ... Respóndanme, no voy a enojarme -. 

Rayo y Francesco se miran con miedo y nervios, sin saber que responderle a ese hombre. Francesco abre la boca y le responde:

\- Eh... Actualmente, no. No queríamos ser... Comidos por caníbales ni por esos demonios que tú mencionaste, s-solo queríamos saber si la ciudad estaba habitada o no -

El hombre los mira con una cara como si les dijera "¿Están mintiendo, verdad?", pero al final solo suspira y les pide a los chicos que lo acompañen. Al principio hay un silencio demasiado incómodo y no hablaban mucho, hasta que Rayo pregunta el porque estaban en un lugar que no conocían y que parecía no ser parte de su mundo original. El hombre solo lo mira sorprendido.

\- Espera ¿Ustedes son del otro universo? ¿El planeta Sanrod 48? - El hombre pelinegro pregunta y solo eso causa que Francesco y Rayo se miren con cara de confusión. Rayo al principio no le toma mucha importancia a la pregunta, ni tampoco Francesco.

\- Eh... No, somos del planeta Tierra en el Sistema Solar del brazo de... ¿Orión? -

\- Por eso les pregunto eso. Ustedes son del planeta Tierra, planeta Sanrod 48 de el Sistema Solar del brazo de Orión de la Vía Láctea -

... ¿Que? Entonces, OBVIAMENTE significa que no están en la Tierra. Están en otro mundo de la cuál no es muy parecido a su mundo original, eso explica mucho pero... ¿Quién los envío a todos allí?. Como sea, los chicos tenían que seguir con su camino para poder salir de la isla misteriosa. Unos días después, encuentran una casa abandonada en buen estado, por lo que parecía que la habían abandonado recientemente. Allí, ellos se cambian sus ropas a una especia de pijama blanco con detalles negros, el hombre pelinegro seguía teniendo las misma ropa, pero parecía no tener problema con eso. Y con el paso del tiempo, los tres se volvieron grandes compañeros y eso que al pesar no sabían sus nombres.

\- Jajaja, entonces ¿El primo de la señorita Sally dijo que cosa en frente de ti y ella? - pregunta Francesco, casi muriendo de la risa.

\- Ok, te lo repito. Fui a presentarme a los padres de Sally y también, mi familia decidió conocer la familia de Sally y ella tiene un primo, que en ese entonces tenía 2 años. El nos dijo a mí y a Sally "Ay, señorita Sally. Usted es la persona más hermosa del mundo ¿Y justo tenías que elegir a un novio TAN feo?" En frente mío y de UN montón de gente - Los dos se matan de risa mientras el pelinegro cocinaba un poco de comida.

\- Hey, tu. Ya se que esto teníamos que preguntárselo cuando nos conocimos, pero ... ¿Cual es su nombre? - Le pregunta Rayo a el hombre pelinegro. El hombre pelinegro se queda algo nervioso sin razón y mira a todos lados para ver si es que puede encontrar algo de la cual puede nombrarse a si mismo. Hay un silencio incómodo mientras el le pone unos cuantos detalles a la comida que el cocinó, les sirve la comida, pero no responde a la pregunta de Rayo.

\- Uh, señor. ¿Cual es su nombre? -. El hombre pelinegro deja de comer para decir lo siguiente: - No lo sé. Perdí mi memoria hace un largo tiempo y una de las cosas que no recuerdo es mi propia identidad, aunque...-

\- ¿Aunque que? -

\- Creo que mi nombre es... Ryosuke, por alguna razón creo que me llamo así - El hombre rubio y el de pelo castaño sacan un "Oh". 

\- Cuéntanos más de ti, al menos lo que recuerdas -. Ryosuke mira con una sonrisa a los chicos. - Bueno... Creo que soy un poco hipócrita en esto, pero... ¿Se acuerda que les dije que en la ciudad en la cual no conocimos hay monstruos y demonios? Pues... Yo soy un demonio ¡Pero no sé preocupen! No como humanos, solo como la carne de los animales nomás -

\- Je, que bueno. Cuando mencionaste que eras un demonio, me asusté porque pensé que comerías la carne de alguno de nosotros - Le dice el italiano al demonio. - Pero, ¿Enserio eres un demonio? No veo tus cuernos o alguna señal de que eres un demonio -

\- ¡¡FRANCESCO!! No preguntes eso - Le regaña Rayo al italiano. 

_Diario de aventuras, 21 de enero de 19XX._

_Conocí unos humanos hace poco y ¿Que puedo decir? Son muy buenas personas, aunque el italiano me pregunta preguntas raras a veces, pero bueno ¿Que puedo hacer con unos dos hombres humanos de la cual son nuevos en este mundo?_

_¿Estamos a salvo? Si, estamos a salvo en una pequeña casa abandonada aun en buen estado._

_Aunque, sospecho que esas criaturas que vimos en la ciudad nos siguen._

_Ryosuke fuera._


	3. Sangre y más información

> ¿Papá? ... ¿Eres tú? ¡Que alegría de verte otra vez! ¡Por fin me encontraste! 

* * *

Eso es lo que sueña Ryosuke cuando el, Rayo y Francesco se duermen en un colchón futón japonés individual para cada uno. La persona que le decía eso a Ryosuke en el sueño era un chico considerablemente alto, de un cabello castaño oscuro con un pijama blanco manchado de sangre, aunque por extraña razón, no mostraba ninguna herida que explicaría el porqué su camisa estaba ensangrentada. Aunque lo más raro, es que el chico no tenía cara, solo mostraba su sonrisa y eso se le complicó saber quien era ese chico.

Ryosuke se levanta cuidadosamente intentando no pisar algo o simplemente no pisar a Rayo y a Francesco. El cielo de la isla está totalmente nublado con señales de que habrá una tormenta, el viento que recorre la cara del demonio azul no es fuerte y el día es como si tuviese la temperatura de una noche de verano. El bello paisaje que está cubierto por los árboles es un lugar perfecto para vivir. Rayo justamente se despertó mientras Ryosuke contemplaba el paisaje.

\- Buen día, Ryosuke... - Rayo saludó a el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a el.

\- Buenos días, McQueen - Le devolvió el saludo a el corredor estadounidense. Los dos se queda callados mirando el bello paisaje de la isla. Ya en otra parte de la isla más lejana, los espías británicos y los corredores de nueva generación están intentando buscar la salida a una gigantesca casa de 4 pisos con muchísimas habitaciones que son casi imposibles de contar.

Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Jennifer McMissile (la nieta de Finn) y unos corredores de nueva generación americanos llamados Coby Laurence, Judd Shiftright y Rich Mixon intentan investigar la casa de forma separada, al pesar de los peligros que pueden haber ahí pero se avisan con un walkie talkie que encontraron en una de las habitaciones.

\- Chicos ¿Me escuchan?, si es así ¿Como están? Cambio - Le pregunta Finn a su nieta. - ¿Encontraron algo, como... Una llave o algo similar?

\- Hola, abuelo, te escuchamos. Lamentablemente no encontramos nada más que papeles y libros, pero igualmente los guardamos en la mochila por las dudas. Cambio - 

\- Se nota que amas leer libros, ¿Verdad, Jenni? Jajaja - 

\- Je, si. Además, antes de que cortes la charla, te quería decir que los papeles venían en un sobre que decía "Clasificado para la familia", a lo que creo que podremos encontrar algo importante en esos papeles. Y también encontré lo mismo en algunos de los libros que encontramos - 

\- Bueno, entendido. Gracias por el aviso, Jennifer. Ahora tengo que hablar con Holley para saber si encontró algo importante. Cambio y fuera. - Avisó Finn antes de cortar la conversación. 

\- Cambio y fuera -.

Finn camina con uno de los walkie-talkies que encontró en su mano izquierda y una pistola en la derecha. El pasillo de uno de los pisos de la casa era viejo, no había luz y el aire era muy putrefacto, como si una cantidad de animales muertos se estuvieran descomponiendo lentamente. Se escuchan crujidos del piso de madera en la que Finn está caminando lentamente, pero además de eso, los sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y carne siendo machacada le daba una atmósfera más aterradora a el misterioso pasillo. El quería hacer algo pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no lo haga, pero Finn desobedece ese sentimiento de inseguridad y agarra el walkie talkie que Holley usa para hablar con ella. 

\- Agente Shiftwell ... ¿Me escucha? C- cambio -

No hay respuesta de Holley.

\- Agente Shiftwell, soy yo, Finn. Por favor, responda. - 

Tampoco hay respuesta. Se escucha una puerta abriéndose al final del pasillo y el pasillo se ilumina haciendo que Finn pueda ver lo mas tétrico que el hay visto...

Varios cuerpos de hombres y mujeres (de la cual, agradecidamente Holley no está) estaban triturados, decapitados, quemados en todo el cuerpo y con partes de su cara faltantes (ojos, boca, etc.). Todo eso en todos los cuerpos en cada una de esas personas. Tanto fue el asco que Finn no aguantó vomitar al ver y oler tal atrocidad. 

\- _¿Que pasó aquí? ¿Porqué será que Holley no me responde? ¿Quién cometió tal atrocidad? -_

Es lo que se le viene a la cabeza de Finn sin cesar. Esa escena era horrible y Finn no tuvo otra idea más que INTENTAR salir de ahí. Exactamente, intentó salir pero ya era muy tarde, debido a que unos monstruos salieron de una puerta en esa habitación. Esos monstruos gruñen y hacen sonidos que le pone la piel pálida a el británico. Los monstruos agarran uno de los cuerpos y lo trituran brutalmente. Finn jamás había sentido un temor tan grande en una "misión", la última vez que sintió algo así fue en el año 1997 en una misión cuya una persona en específico daba un miedo que haría que cualquier persona se retirase.

Pasando con otras personas, Ryosuke, Francesco y Rayo corren sin parar debido a que Ryosuke avisó que un dirigible con aviones bombarderos se estaban acercando a la zona y como ya pueden adivinar, eran los culpables de las explosiones que ocurrieron hace poco. Ellos no saben qué hacer además de correr lejos de la zona. Ellos no tienen donde refugiarse ni dónde quedarse.

_Diario de aventuras:_

_Rayo, Francesco y yo salimos de la casa, debido a que un dirigible con aviones bombarderos de compañía._

_Por su apariencia, son aviones bombarderos de la familia Alcebernie. ¿Puede ser que el líder del ejército de la República de Morzon Federation está detrás de todo esto?_

_Y si es así ¿Acaso este es un plan hecho totalmente apropósito para asustar a todos los habitantes o para exterminarlos a todos?_

_Ryosuke fuera._


	4. Aire de colores y sangre

Papá... ¿Donde estás? Papá, ¿Porqué me dejaste? **¿Adonde te fuiste, me dejaste solo porque me odias?**

* * *

El pequeño grupo de Ryosuke formado por Rayo, Francesco y el demonio azul corrieron muchos kilómetros debido a un dirigible con aviones bombarderos de compañía. Una vez que encontraron un nuevo lugar para quedarse, se establecen en una cueva temporalmente (obviamente, llevaron cosas importantes, como mantas, comida, etc.) y se quedan ahí hasta que las fuerzas aéreas se vayan. Cuando ya llega la noche, Rayo hace un sándwich de carne para los tres y después de eso se van a dormir, excepto Ryosuke. El hombre pelinegro solo se sienta en el fuego azul que el creó, preguntándose porqué tuvo un sueño tan raro la noche anterior.

Con el resto de la gente, Jackson Storm, el entrenador de Jackson y Tim Treadless son los unos de los primeros en salir del edificio principal de la casa, pues solo falta el jardín pero ahora están muy cansados de tanto correr y tienen sueño.

\- Uf ... Chicos ya... pueden ... descansar - Les ordena el entrenador. Jackson lo agarra del hombro y le dice: - Gracias, Gus, pero yo no tengo sueño para nada en el mundo... - Y apenas dió unos pasos, se cayó de cara debido al cansancio.

\- Estoy tan cansado, que no lo quiero levantar - Dice Tim. Gus mira a Tim con una cara como si le dijera: "Levantalo de ahí, no seas flojo"

\- Bueno como sea... Ve a dormir con el, pero llevalo a otra parte ¿Ok? - 

Tim suelta un pequeño suspiro. - Ok, señor Reverham -. Después de eso los dos descansan uno al lado del otro en un sillón. A la mañana siguiente, Jackson y Tim se despiertan abrazándose el uno al otro y con unos cuantos de los corredores de nueva generación sacándoles fotos para chantajearlos más tarde. Después, Tim se despertó para escuchar lo siguiente:

\- ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!! - Grita Jackson, 

\- Son novios - Canta Daniel Swervez, el latinoamericano hizo un gesto haciéndole saber a los chicos que tienen que cantar. 

\- _Son novios, son novios, se besan, se pasan el chicle, duermen juntos..._ \- Cantan todos juntos, repetidas veces, mientras Jackson se cubre los oídos mientras pide que dejen de cantar. Tim se levanta sonrojado y le tira una almohada a los chicos, pero los chicos salen corriendo.

\- Ay, dios. ¡¡QUE MOLESTOS SON A VECES!! ¿¡YO!? ¿¡SER _**TU**_ NOVIO EN UN FUTURO!? ¡¡JAMÁS EN MI VIDA!! ¡!ME PEGARÍA UN TIRO ANTES DE HACER ESO!! - Le grita Jackson a Tim, los dos están sonrojados por ese momento incómodo. Los dos se sientan en sillones distintos después de eso... Y se quedan callados por largos ratos.

\- Te odio - Le dice Jackson.

\- ¿Hay una necesidad de repetirlo? - Responde Tim. Gus ni siquiera está ahí con ellos.

* * *

A las 17:00 pm, ya empieza a anochecer y Rayo mira como el bello atardecer se tiñe de colores cálidos en el cielo, las nubes y el paisaje. Francesco hace lo mismo que el americano.

\- Vaya, estos paisajes de la isla son la cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida...¿Verdad, amigo? - Le pregunta Francesco a McQueen

\- ¿Verdad que sí, eh? Si algo así existiera en nuestro mundo, ya sería un Patrimonio de la humanidad -

\- O quién sabe, talvez este lugar no existiría y en vez de haber un bello paisaje, sería una fábrica de muebles para los ricos, Jajaja... Ya se, no doy ni una pizca de risa - Después de eso, se escuchan pasos, explicando de qué Ryosuke llegó con comida. - Oigan, Rayo, Francesco. Ya volví -

\- Hola Ryosuke ¿Como estás? - 

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Además, nada que ver, pero si es que salimos vivos de la isla con el resto de su grupo, ustedes podrán comprar cosas sin problema alguno -

\- ¿En serio? ¿No hay más monstruos, demonios (No hablo mal de ti por las dudas) y esas cosas? - Le pregunta Rayo a Ryosuke dudando.

\- No te miento, Las Fauces es un país donde no hay igualdad entre especies. Pero, si es que vas a otros países de Asarprey las cosas mejores -

¿Que? ¿Asarprey? ¿Así se llama este mundo? Rayo y Francesco se quedan confundidos mirando a Ryosuke. 

\- Eh, si perdón por no explicarles antes. Asarprey es un gran continente de la cual tenía 7 países, este "país" se llama Las Fauces. Además, _**este mundo está pasando por una dictadura que parece ser eterna, debido a una familia. La familia Alcebernie.**_ \- Les explica Ryosuke.

\- Espera, ¿Una... Dictadura? ¿Porqué? - Pregunta Francesco

\- Yo tampoco lo sé. Lo siento, el líder de esa familia es el culpable del porqué no recuerdo muchas cosas de mí - 

\- Se nota feo estar en un "gobierno" así -

\- Y lo es - Rayo, Francesco y Ryosuke se quedan en silencio, pero es un silencio cómodo, como si ellos ya se tuvieran confianza el uno al otro. De un momento a otro, el cielo empezó a volverse un poco oscuro, pues ya eran las 18:04 de la tarde y de repente se escuchó que habían explosiones, cosa que causó temor en Rayo y Francesco. 

\- Perché quando andiamo a rifugiarci in una parte, dobbiamo partire tipo quattro minuti dopo ?! Questo è assolutamente ridicolo!! AAAAAAAAAH -

...

\- ¿Que dijo? - Le pregunta Ryosuke a Rayo.

\- No tengo la más remota idea, pero como sea. Tenemos que irnos ¡YA MISMO! -.

Los chicos se intentan ir, pero de la nada una mujer alta de cabello castaño teñido de rubio en las puntas apareció de la nada después de que ellos salgan. La chica saca una katana de su espalda y hace una acrobacia para que la katana brille de muchos colores pasteles.

\- ¡Cocoa Sprinkles! - Grita esa chica y ¡ZAZ! Lanzó la varita mientras hizo un grito que era similar a un canto tibetano que dejaría más o menos sordo a cualquiera y muchos colores aparecieron en el aire, haciendo un bello espectáculo de sonido y de colores, además de haber un olor a chocolate en el aire.

La misma chica agarra otra varita y forma una cosa rara que va directo hacia Ryosuke, Rayo y Francesco rápidamente. Los tres se quedaron atrapados en una especie de escudo que es un marrón claro al principio, pero con franjas irregulares de muchos colores haciéndo un espectáculo de colores.

Ellos miran todo y aparecen sombras negras que después se vuelven humanos sin cara, además de su boca. Ryosuke, Francesco y Rayo ven a el chico que aparece en muchos sueños de Ryosuke y el ya mencionado va corriendo hacía el muchacho. Cuando Ryosuke se acercaba, el escudo desapareció de forma repentina y choca con una piedra gigante.

\- Señor Ryosuke Hitomizu ¿Esta bien? - Pregunta la chica expresando cierta preocupación por el demonio azul.

\- ¿Como sabe mi nombre, señorita? ... Ah, Iara Kim. ¿Cómo está usted?

\- Bien, gracias - Solo hay un pequeño silencio incómodo por parte de todos. - ¿Y como están Cata y Daikoruki?

\- Están bien ... Creo -

\- Eh, perdón por interrumpir su charla pero ... ¿Acaso esta bella señorita es tu hija? - Francesco le pregunta a Ryosuke, causando que la chica se ría y se pone sonrojada. - No, es solo una compañera de equipo, además de ser una de las soldadas más jóvenes -

* * *

Jackson Storm, Tim Treadless y otros corredores de nueva generación están corriendo por sus vidas ahora mismo. A ver, a ver ¿Que pasó? Pues... Un monstruo los acechaba mientras intentaban huir de la casa. Los chicos huyen hacia un bosque cercano.

\- ¡CRUZ! ¿¡PORQUÉ DEJASTE A ESE CONEJO QUE FUESE CON NOSOTROS!? - Le pregunta Rich Mixon a Cruz Ramírez, mientras grita?

\- ¡NO SABÍA QUE ERA UN MONSTRUO ¿OK? ADEMÁS, ¡¡ERA MUY TIERNO!! -

\- ¿¡Que hacemos ahora, Jennifer!? - Coby Laurence le pregunta a Jennifer McMissile.

\- Eh... No lo sé, ya usé todos los planes posibles que tenía, hasta incluso dejé los que fallaron pero si ejecutase el plan un poco mejor, darían MUY buenos resultados - respondió Jennifer a su amigo, Coby Laurence.

\- ¿No tienes ideas enserio? - Pregunta Daniel Swervez. Y por un momento se detienen.

...

\- ¿Enserio creen que por solo ser la nieta de un espía, soy una sabelotodo? - Les pregunta Jeniffer al grupo de los Next-Gen Racers.

\- Eh... ¿Si? - respondieron algunos corredores, algunos no dijeron nada

\- Chicos, hay veces que tengo MUCHAS ganas de pegarles con un palo en la cabeza -. Cuando Jennifer dice eso, el monstruo aparece de forma inmediata, dejando en shock a todos. Jennifer retrocede lentamente. 

\- Chicos ... - Jeniffer entrecierra sus dientes.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - pregunta Coby

\- Bueno, lo más fácil que podemos hacer es ... - Dice Jennifer antes de interrumpir - ¡¡DIVIDANSE Y CORRAN SIN PARAR!! - Gritó mientras se da vuelta y corre a uno de los caminos del bosque. Los corredores de nueva generación hacen lo mismo que ella. Cada uno se va por caminos distintos y Tim, Jackson y el entrenador de Jackson se van los tres en un mismo camino.

En ese momento, Jackson agarra un palo alto y grueso.

\- Jackson, ¿Porqué agarraste eso? - Le pregunta Gus.

\- Por si es que esa cosa horrible se acerca y nos ataca, Duh. Simple lógica, Gus. - Le responde el pelinegro.

\- Bueno, como sea, tenemos que estar alertas - Tim le avisó a su rival y al entrenador de su rival. Unos segundos después, se escuchan unos sonidos raros como si fuese una comida crujiente y gruñidos aterradores. 

...

\- ¡CUIDADO! - Gritó Ray, el monstruo que los perseguía a todos los marcó como víctimas o alimento. Jackson hace movimientos bruscos, Tim ya tiró la piedra que el tenía y pues... Jackson es su única esperanza para salir vivos de allí y Jackson lo golpea en la cabeza muchas veces a ese monstruo y Tim busca otras piedras para tirarle a esa monstruosidad. Y en un momento, el monstruo se comenzó a transformar en un humano y una vez en que se transformó en un humano, el intentó decir algo, pero Jackson se asustó y le dió unos golpes finales al humano por miedo a que fuera un monstruo real que podía cambiar formas.

Obviamente, el chico falleció por culpa de Jackson. El solo suspira sin parar debido a que está cansado, porque por alguna razón el aire le falta.

\- ¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! El miembro de la familia Alcebernie, Alexandre Alcebernie III fue asesinado por el jugador Jackson Storm. Repito, Alexandre Alcebernie III fue asesinado por el jugador Jackson Storm. Repito, Alexandre Alcebernie III fue asesinado por el jugador Jackson Storm - Dice una voz robótica masculina. Todo eso se lo ve desde un cuartel general y ese cuartel general no parece ser parte de Las Fauces.

\- ¡NO! ¡ALEXANDRE! ¿¡PORQUÉ PASO ESTO!? - Grita posiblemente la madre del chico asesinado. Ella no para de llorar y gritar por esa tragedia de perder su hijo.

\- Señorita Delington, tranquila - Consola una sirvienta que estába en el cuartel general. Intentó llevar a esa alta chica a su habitación. Otra sirvienta salió de la habitación para avisarle acerca de esta tragedia a la Líder de las Fuerzas Armadas.

\- Señorita Alcebernie... Le tengo noticias horribles... Su primo Alexandre Alcebernie III está ... - Una mujer se da vuelta de forma brusca.

\- Ya lo se, Kim - Respondió una chica muy alta, de ojos azules, cabello marrón, con el flequillo de diferentes colores (Marrón un lado y rubio el otro) con vestimentas militares. - Alexandre murió, pero ¿Que más se puede hacer? -

\- ¿Que se puede hacer respecto a ese tema, señorita? - Pregunta la sirvienta. La mujer solo mira al monitor de la cual ella estaba mirando.

\- Pues... Ese chico es muy inmaduro por lo que he visto en algunas grabaciones de el - Responde - A lo que ... - Ella presiona un botón de la cual decía "Solo para jugadores problemáticos"

**¿QUE TAL SI LO HACEMOS MADURAR DE LA FORMA MALA?**

\- Jackson ... ¿Que has hecho? - Pregunta Ray con una cara de decepción muy grande en su rostro.

\- G-gus... ¡Lo siento! ¡LO HE HECHO POR DEFENSA PROPIA! ¡Y-YO NO QUERIA MATARLO! ¡S-solo me asusté! - Le responde Jackson con lágrimas en sus ojos, hay una especie de sentimiento en la cabeza de los presentes de que algo malo va a ocurrir en ese momento, el aura de la escena es simplemente... Sospechoso... Jackson sabía que hizo eso en defensa propia, además de que se había asustado.

Tim mira alrededor y algo le llama la atención, cuando vio a más detalle que era, lo asustó mucho.

\- Jackson ¡¡DETRÁS DE TÍ!! - Le avisó Tim a Jackson y cuando Jackson mira detrás suyo, unos hilos gruesos negros aparecieron por un árbol grande que estaba detrás de Jackson. Ray agarra su mano e intenta todo lo posible para sacar a Jackson de ahí y Tim ayuda a Ray en la mismo. El entrenador agarra la mano de su alumno lo más fuerte posible y viceversa, los tres sienten miedo de lo que ven y de lo que puede pasar. Ray empezó a sacar a Jackson más o menos y justo cuando Jackson estaba casi afuera de ahí ...

La cabeza de Ray Reverham explotó en frente de ellos por una bala. La cabeza de el entrenador de Jackson reventó de forma tan violenta, que incluso se le notaba el cerebro y perdió media mitad de la cara. Tim y Jackson intentaron hacer algo, pero no pudieron hacer nada. El pelicastaño rival de Jackson mira como la cabeza del entrenador de su rival explotó haciendo que el pasto verde se tiñe de rojo y la cara de los dos no había palabras para describirlas. Lo que vieron será una imagen que se quedaría por un largo tiempo en las mentes de los jóvenes.

Lo único que Jackson pudo hacer fue decir con su voz siendo más suave y casi al borde de las lágrimas: - Ray... No ... -

Tim, no pudo hacer NADA más que solo mirar. El entró en un estado de shock y unos minutos después, el da el grito de su vida con lágrimas en sus ojos, justamente estaban llegando los otros corredores al haber escuchado un grito tan desgarrador.


	5. Tenemos que huir ¡YA!

Sirenas. Una gran cantidad de sirenas se escuchan mientras se escuchan voces de mujeres, niños y hombres que no dejan de gritar:

"Las Fauces se caen", "El Monstruo Superior se va a comer la isla" y "Hagan algo, porfavor". Todos los corredores de nueva generación, los corredores veteranos y los monstruos y demonios (que resultaron ser personas normales que fueron corrompidas) están haciendo un gran esfuerzo en salir de Las Fauces. El corazón de todo el mundo laten tan rápido que parece una bomba antes de explotar. Ryosuke, Francesco y Rayo corren sin parar y ya no lo sienten como un gasto de energía. 

**PERO** , no siempre la isla comienza a hundirse. La isla se hunde cada 2 horas y cuando llegue las 4:44 de la tarde... Posiblemente, ya no habrá nada para contar.

Una vez que Rayo y su pequeño grupo se reunieron con el resto hace unos minutos, Ryosuke y los otros grupos se presentaron uno al otro y tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de presentarse una hora antes de que la isla comienza a hundirse un poco más.

\- Bueno, ¿Tenemos un plan, Finn? - Preguntó Holley Shiftwell a Finn McMissile, mientras todos corren sin parar por unas veces incontables más mientras la isla se hunde poco a poco de forma pausada. El hombre británico no responde nada, parece que está planeando algo en su mente.

\- ¡Atención!- Llama la atención de todos los presentes. - Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora mismo, es ... -

\- No. Me lo puedo. CREER - refunfuñó Jennifer - Nos reunimos todos porfin ¿¡Y EL PLAN DE MI ABUELO ES SIMPLEMENTE SEPARARNOS DE VUELTA!? ¡Pero que HIJO de puta! ¡Ojalá se meta todos sus planes por adentro del cu... -

\- Controle su lenguaje, señorita - ordena Ryosuke. Jennifer suspira y se relaja.

\- Perdón, señor Hitomizu - Se disculpa.

\- Oye, ya se que querías reunirte con el resto de los chicos, pero ¡Hey! Al menos seguimos juntos, Jenni - le dice Coby Laurence. Jennifer le sonríe a su amigo poniendo su brazo en el hombro del chico. 

\- Bueno... En eso tienes razón, _Amigo_ \- Responde la chica. 

\- Y bueno, ¿Jennifer y Coby, verdad? Su abuelo me dijo mucho sobre ti, al pesar de que lo conozco hace unas horas, jajaja - 

\- Exactly, Ryo - 

* * *

> _**Déjame vivir este sueño** _
> 
> _**El mejor que he tenido** _
> 
> _**Una flor** _
> 
> _**Una flor** _
> 
> _**Otra flor** _
> 
> _**Mi maestro** _
> 
> _**Una causa** _
> 
> _**Un efecto** _
> 
> _**¿Quién sabra el valor de tus deseos?** _
> 
> _**¿Quién sabrá?** _
> 
> _**Gira el sol** _
> 
> _**Gira el mundo** _
> 
> _**Gira Dios** _

Ese extraño sueño hizo que Jackson Storm se levante de golpe y ... Que también se golpee con una barra de metal. El chico solo ve negro, como si no hubiese absolutamente NADA y el escucha voces que no entiende lo que dicen, las únicas cosas que entiende es: Sangre, ADN y Agua. El está confundido y asustado por lo que escucha. De pronto, una luz cegó los ojos del corredor.

\- Bien, ahora agarren esa jeringa. Yo me encargaré del resto de las cosas - ordena una voz y se escucha una voz que le responde: 'Entendido, señorita Alcebernie'. Unos pasos se escuchan en una gran habitación, con una voz que canta algo inentendible. Los sentimientos de Jackson pasaron de ser de confusión a un gran terror. Un hombre mediano, de cabello rubio y con unos ojos grises que parecen no tener sentimientos ni empatía por nada en el mundo. Ese hombre se acerca más ... Y más ... Y más ... Y más ... 

Cuando se acercó mas, Jackson no podía creer quién era.

\- ¿Pero cómo estás, Jackson? - pregunta ese hombre con una sonrisa psicópata con un tono aterrador en su voz.

**¿Papá? ¿Que haces? ¿Porqué haces esto, papá? ¡¡SABÍA QUE ERAS UN PSICÓPATA, PERO NO SABÍA QUE LLEGARÍAS A ESE PUNTO!! DETENTE ... no... NO, ¡¡AUXILIO!!**

Eso es lo que Jackson dijo antes de que su padre le clavara un cuchillo en su brazo, causando un grito desgarrador de el corredor.

* * *

Unas horas después, a las 3:40 de la tarde, La isla está casi hundiéndose por completo. La muchedumbre de personas, los grupos y entre muchísimas cosas más. Unos barcos colosales y espaciosos se acercaron a los puertos de Las Fauces y la muchedumbre se acercan de forma apurada y riesgosa debido a que todos se acumulan. Rayo y los grupos de los corredores pudieron entrar a una de las habitaciones de uno de los barcos, pero Ryosuke, Jennifer y Coby no aparecen aún, cosa que los preocupa a todos los grupos. 

\- Esto me está preocupando bastante ... ¿Donde están Coby, Jennifer y Ryosuke? Los barcos van a dejar el puerto en veinte minutos - expresó Finn. Todo esto ya los está asustando a todos los presentes, Holley mira la ventana de la habitación y lo único que puede ver es una gran multitud acercándose a los botes, haciendo imposible ver a Ryosuke, a Jennifer y a Coby. El grupo se sentía preocupado por los que faltaban y esperan a que llegarán pronto.

Jennifer, le señala una zona ya casi inundada cercana a los puertos a Coby. Los dos estaban en un estado descuidado, pero no tenían ninguna herida grave ni nada preocupante. Los dos hacen un gran esfuerzo en ir hacia al menos a uno de los barcos y cuando llegan, ya unos 3 de los diez barcos que habían se quedaron esperando más gente. Los jóvenes se van a un barco con menos personas y los dejan pasar, sin pasaporte, sin preocupaciones de los empleados de la seguridad del barco y sin una apariencia buena.

Unas horas después cuando la isla se hundió completamente causando un gigantesco tsunami, Jeniffer se acuesta en la cama de la habitación que les tocó a ir a ellos, se pone en posición fetal y comienza a lloriquear. Coby se acerca a su apreciada amiga y la consuela diciéndole palabras para tranquilizarla.

\- Gracias, pero no es necesario que me intentes tranquilizar ... - tartamudea Jennifer. Coby se siente apenado por ella.

\- Jennifer, entiendo cómo te sientes... Eso es un trauma ... Algo pesado y te entien - le responde Coby antes de que Jennifer corre el brazo de su amigo bruscamente.

\- SE QUE ENTIENDES, COBY. PERO PORFAVOR, DÉJAME SOLA... Déjame sola... Porfavor - Ellos dos no se dicen ninguna palabra. Jennifer lloriquea en silencio.

\- Me odio a mi misma TANTO ... Y tal vez si lo hubiese visto antes ... Ryosuke no hubiese sido secuestrado por esas personas. ¡AGH! YO ODIO TODO DE MI MISMA, MI PERSONALIDAD, MI APARIENCIA, MI ALBINISMO. YO. ODIO. TODO DE MI. - Grita Jennifer con un tono de voz que era tristeza y odio a ella misma. Coby la agarra y la abraza, otra vez susurrando palabras que la traquilizaran.

Jennifer abraza a su amigo y cuando se relajó, se fueron a dormir.

Unos días después, en un puerto de una ciudad con rascacielos MAS GRANDES que los del más alto en el Planeta Tierra, una ciudad llena de colores a la noche y con una diversidad cultural MUY grande. En una de los grandes arcos de bienvenida ( o simplemente, algo similar a la Aduana Marítima) se ve un cartel COLOSAL que dice lo siguiente:

**" ¡¡Bienvenidos a Morzon Federation!! Un país donde la libertad existe y de la cual te recibirán con los brazos abiertos "**

\- ¿Morzon... Federation? ... Confirmado... No estamos en nuestro mundo - Pensó Jennifer. Coby mira entre la gran multitud y encontró a todos los chicos sanos y salvos unos pasos de ellos. 


	6. Calma e interrogación

_Buenos días, Cuartel general de las fuerzas armadas. Hace unos días, un hombre joven de que parece tener unos 20 años, cabello negro teñido de azul y ojos grises. Lo sé, información innecesaria, pero quería decírsela igualmente. El está en la Prisión Reformatoria Shairgom Alcebernie por el asesinato de Alexandre Alcebernie III, uno de los miembros más importantes de la familia Alcebernie._

_Además, el por alguna razón... Me recuerda a alguien que me mencionaron antes de unirme a ustedes, pero no recuerdo quién es ... Pero bueno, puede ser que debido a que soy más viejo que un fósil, me estoy inventando cualquier teoría tonta. Eso es todo, gracias por escucharme._

_Agente ******-***** fuera._

* * *

Ya una vez de que los barcos se detuvieron, ya habían unos camiones de la cual se llevaron a cada uno de los habitantes de Las Fauces, pero dejaron solos al grupo de los protagonistas. Y todo parecía que iba a ocurrir cosas malas, hasta que una panda roja antropomorfa y una "humana" (que en realidad es una gata negra) aparecieron. Además, los dejaron entrar en un gran autobús y manejo entre la gigante ciudad, con autos, personas "normales", edificios gigantes y tiendas con una estética hermosa en TODO.

Ya afuera de esa gran ciudad, los bellos campos que se ven en el autobús cautivaron a todos por sus colores, los animales y bueno... Todo les cautivó la mirada de todos, especialmente a Francesco y a Rayo. Jennifer está sentada en el asiento atrás del de la panda roja totalmente callada, igual de cautivada por el paisaje. La panda roja le llamó la atención a Jennifer haciendo una especia de chirrido típico de la especie.

\- Así que... ¿Cual es tu nombre? - Le pregunta la antropomorfa.

\- Mi nombre es Jennifer McMissile - Respondió la chica albina.

\- Ne~~, ¡Que nombre más bonito! - Dijo la panda roja mirandole con una cara que daría ternura en cualquiera que la mirase.

\- Jejej, gracias - 

Unos minutos antes de entrar en un camino de tierra seco, con un bello campo con un pequeño pueblo más adelante, el autobús se detuvo sin razón. Algunos salieron para ver que había pasado, pero algunos se quedaron adentro por lo cansados que estaban. Afuera del autobús, la panda roja y la gata negra se fijaron que había pasado que se detuvo así de forma innesperada.

\- Atención, chicos del otro mundo, atención. Acérquense - Ordenó la panda roja, haciendo palmas. - Bueno chicos, una rondita porfavor, yo sé que están todos cansados, todos nos queremos ir. Además, necesitaremos arreglos - 

\- ¿Arreglos, que le pasó al autobús? - Pregunta McQueen.

\- Bueno, hace poco, ok no, hace unos 3 meses, el motor de este gigante empezó a sonar de forma rara, algo parecido a RWIIIIIRIRIRIRIRIRI RWOOOOORORORORORORO JAJAJA... En simples palabras, el motor se arruinó. - Responde la antropomorfa, causando que los chicos hagan un sonido similar a un 'Uwa' muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo.

\- Pero no sé preocupen, los arreglos del autobús durarán 5 minutitos nada más -

//////

Panda Roja POV: En realidad, durarán 5 horas eternas y no creo que se pueda arreglar, el mecánico más cercano está a unos 700.000.000 metros de distancia, además de que esta chatarra pedorra es más vieja que mi tátara abuela.

//////

\- Hey, tú, Jennifer. ¿Puedes hacer un grupo de Warap con los chicos? - 

\- ¿Un grupo de qué cosa? -

\- DE WARAP - Respondió la panda roja. - Bueno, les comento. Me llamo Daikoruki, pero me dicen Daiko y ella es Cata, mi hermana -

\- Hola, ¿Que onda? - Cata saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los chicos están más o confundidos mirando a las dos chicas. 

\- Ok, como ya les dije, el motor del autobús se hizo MIERRRDA - Dijo Daikoruki - Además, el mecánico más cercano está a 700.000.000 metros de distancia. PERO bueno, además de que se nos rompió el motor, se rompió mi dignidad de protegerlos - 

Algunos chicos se ríen de lo que dicen Cata y Daikoruki, ya que algunos comentarios suyos son considerablemente graciosos. Cuando la noche cayó, los paisajes se volvieron de colores fríos por la oscuridad de la noche y por la luz de dos lunas y cálidos por las luces del pueblo mas cercano. Daikoruki preparó una gran sopa ramen para todos y algunos se fueron a dormir después de eso. A Cata no le gustó el ramen de Daiko, se transformó en un gato y se fue a dormir a un árbol cercano. La noche fue muy tranquila.

* * *

Quejidos. Unos quejidos que parecen ser de un demonio es lo único que se escucha en una habitación oscura, fría y con mal olor, como el olor de un cadáver. El quejido de ese hombre se escucha hasta en otras habitaciones de ese lugar, pero ... ¿Quién es el? Es nada más ni nada menos que Jackson Storm. 

El está vestido de ropas blancas que le restringen sus movimientos y tiene algo en la cara que le cobre la vista totalmente, además, está atado con cinturones marrones. El está amarrado a una silla de madera.

Unos minutos después, una mujer con una máscara aterradora apareció en frente de Jackson y le sacó la mascara que el chico peli-negro tenía que le hacía que le costara horrores en respirar. La mujer cuando le sacó la mascara, se sentó mientras les hizo estas preguntas:

\- Ara Ara... ¿Jackson Storm, verdad?. El asesino de Las Fauces -

\- ¡¡Porfavor déjame salir de aquí!! Yo no hice nada, ¡¡Solo me defendí porque el nos atacaba!! No queri- AAAAAAAAAH - Suplicó Jackson antes de que le dieran una descarga eléctrica MUY grande.

...

\- Jejeje, claro... Te defendiste ¿Pero... Porqué lo mataste? -

\- Defensa propia, entiéndelo -

\- Ah, ¿Solo eso? ... ¿Defensa propia? ¿No hay otra excusa para que te deje libre? -

\- Cállese ... Entiendelo, vieja ridícula. Yo no pretendía matar a ese chico, solo planeaba defenderme, pero se me salió de las manos, ¿Ok? -

\- A ver, Jackson Storm. Usted ASESINÓ a una persona importante de la política de Asarprey, el general Alexandre Alcebernie III. Esto te va a dar una pena muy grande - Dijo la mujer. - Baird Mozórov, acuchille a su hijo. YA -. En ese momento, Jackson se preocupó mucho por el mismo, pero no solo por el, si no por el tipo que lo iba a acuchillar, su propio padre. Antes de que le clavara un cuchillo en su cuello, a Jackson se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Ah, hey, espera. Hagamos un trato, ¿Ok? - Dispuso con su voz temblorosa, casi con el cuchillo de su padre perforando su cuello. - Ok... Este... Es el trato. Ustedes me dejan libre y... ya no mato a más gente y bueno... ¿Así son los tratos, verdad? - 

Se notaba a distancia de que Jackson se inquietó. El dúo de esas dos personas se miraron por unos momentos y... Unas horas después, dejaron a Jackson en una celda fría de la cual apenas había luz, el peli-negro se sentó y comenzó a llorar adentro de su celda, y no duró mucho tiempo antes de que una persona que nunca conoció en su vida abriera la puerta de su celda. Jackson miró quién era.

Era un hombre pelirrojo de cabello rapado y largo, alto, ojos violetas y de vestimentas militares negras con detalles azules, morados y dorados. La placa de su identidad que tenía en su traje decía 

"Agente Leland Turbo"

* * *

Con los chicos, ellos terminaron en un gran refugio moderno, pero muy acogedor. Los chicos se van a sus habitaciones respectivas mientras que a los mayores se quedaron en un gran balcón que mostraba un bosque gigantesco, intacto por la raza de ese mundo. Todos ellos disfrutan esa belleza de lugar.

\- Oye... ¿Nada que ver pero... Como crees que está Jackson? - Le preguntó Rayo a Tim Treadless. Tim solo se encoge de hombros y responde:

\- No tengo idea... ¿Tú como crees que está el, señor Reverham? - Le preguntó Tim a el entrenador de Jackson que supuestamente había muerto. Gracias a eso, todos ellos supieron que...

**ESTE MUNDO ES PARTE DE UN JUEGO.**

**TODOS NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS JUGADORES DE ESTE INFIERNO**

**Y TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO.**


	7. Arco 2: Secretos del pasado

Prólogo

Año 1911, siglo XX en Asarprey. _(hay diferencia de cien años entre la Tierra y Asarprey)_

El fallecido agente británico, Leland Turbo busca la forma de descubrir secretos de la familia Alcebernie antes de que los líderes del partido político Alcebernista, Shairgom Alcebernie y Manjari Liao los descubran. El no va estar solo, pues el agente americano, Rod "Torque" Redline y otras 3 personas más lo ayudarán a descubrir secretos, verdades, misterios y aún muy triste, la misteriosa desaparición del hijo del espía americano.

¿Podrán descubrir esos secretos?

¿Podrán saber las razones del porqué existe el partido político Alcebernista? 

¿Podrán saber que le ocurrió al hijo de Rod Torque Redline? ¿Ese niño está vivo?


	8. Un demonio interno

Ángeles dizfrazados de demonios están y los demonios dizfrazados de ángeles están. Tengan cuidado, mucho cuidado. Esos demonios, una vez que los provocan, no hay nada que contar.

* * *

Leland Turbo, un importante espía británico recién fallecido, corre por un gigantesco salón que hace un gran eco que se escucha hasta en otras partes de ese salón. Unos pilares gigantes, cubiertos de plantas, flores y cadenas (algunas con sangre) le impiden ver otras partes del salón, se escuchan disparos, explosiones y gritos de ordenes hacia a algunos militares hacen que el salón no sea silencioso, además de una gran oscuridad con apenas algunas luces llenan el vacío del pasillo.

El espía crea una distracción para los soldados y se esconde en una puerta cuyo cerrar se silenció con un disparo final.

El agente americano, Rod Torque Redline ayuda al británico a huir junto con un grupo de otras tres personas. 

\- Bien hecho, Leland Turbo. Pudimos distraerlos - le dijo una mujer con un hanfu blanco, cabello púrpura y con anteojos negros llamada Asiara.

\- Gracias, Asiara. Tenemos que salir aquí antes de que nos atrapen, ahora mismo - Ordenó el británico. Todo el grupo huyó a otra habitación que estaba más lejos, todos huyeron a tiempo por suerte.

* * *

\- Ah, extrañé está adrenalina de huir de tus enemigos - bromeó Rod mirando a Leland.

\- Je, se lo nota en tu cara - Respondió Leland. - Además, tendremos que huir de la Mansión Principal en unas semanas antes de que los dueños lleguen -

\- Además... Uh, ¿Puedes crear una burbuja de aire alrededor nuestro, por favor Agente Leland Turbo? -

\- 07, ya lo sabe, señor. 07 -

\- Si, si. Por favor, dejé de jugar con nombres y haga una burbuja -

Leland obedece la orden del americano y comienzan a hablar de algunos temas acerca de la Mansión Principal. El resto del grupo hablan acerca de el mundo anterior de los espías y de lo que harían si es que pudieran ir al planeta Sanrod 48, nombre que se le dio al planeta Tierra recientemente. Una pareja de pandas rojos, llamados Gunter y Shiba hablan de como quieren que su hijo recién nacido, llamado Akapan, crezca felizmente, Asiara habla de sus alumnos y del como procesan tan bien cuando entrenan con ella, además de decirle que cuáles son sus alumnos que mejor les va, todos tienen una charla feliz, tocando distintos temas.

Para otras perspectivas, vayamos con la familia Alcebernie. Los miembros más importantes y los que son menos importantes, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos. TODA la familia Alcebernie, reunida en un gran comedor, con mesas y sillas hechas con materiales caros para la época en la que está centrada este arco, con detalles elegantes de oro y plata, con pinturas en las paredes y alguna otra decoración de políticos corruptos millonarios que a Nadie en este mundo le interesaría de describir. Los nietos más jóvenes están jugando a un juego de mesa tradicional de Asarprey llamado Akrasotiko, que en una vieja lengua significaría "El mundo que tú deseas". Los bisnietos hablan de temas de política y de economía y de la exportación de productos de bienestar, sobre las culturas, etc. Y los tataranietos se toman fotos con el líder principal de Asarprey.

Unos segundos después, el hombre mayor toca una campana que hizo que todos los presentes (a excepción de los más chicos) se callaran y se acercarán a su abuelo

\- Bienvenidos, mis bellos nietos y nietas a la reunión familiar de los Alcebernie, los mejores políticos que los sietes países tuvieron en su historia - Saludó el hombre mayor de la mesa, a toda la multitud de gente había sentada alrededor de la mesa.

\- Está es la reunión del siglo actual, del año 1911. Siguiendo con el tema, les quería decir que hace poco unas personas interesantes que están en los subsuelos más profundos de esta gran mansión que UNO de ustedes heredará el día de mi muerte, están intentando buscar muchos secretos de este mundo y de nuestro partido político Alcebernista. Pero YO, Shairgom Alcebernie, voy a detener esto con mis propios soldados - Dijo el anciano. - _Y si uno de ustedes tiene la oportunidad de atraparlos, les daré TODO lo que ustedes desean mis nietos -_ Todos los herederos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar la oferta de cada uno y después uno por uno se acercaron a el viejo líder para pedirles sus deseos. Sus codiciados, egoístas y cuestionables deseos.

\- Pero, hoy en día, debido a que los votos existen... YO decidiré quién va a traerme a esos idiotas - Dijo el anciano, causando que alguno de sus tataranietos refunfuñaran - ALEXANDRE ALCEBERNIE III, VENGA AQUÍ - Cuando el gritó esa orden, un hombre joven, de cabello blanco como la nieve teñido de rojo, ojos aguamarina con unas pupilas raras con vestimentas japonesas blancas detalladas con telas de araña se acercó a la silla del anciano.

\- ¿Si, mi querido abuelo? - se arrodilló el hombre, dándole una sonrisa psicópata a su abuelo.

El grupo de Leland Turbo descansan en unos colchones manchados de sangre y que tenían mal olor, mientras todos se van a dormir, excepto Rod, que está mirando el techo de esa habitación pensando en un pequeño niño de unos 2 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro, con una vestimenta simple apareció en la mente del espía americano, causando que el llore un poco mientras pensaba en el. Los ojos azules de el hombre pelinegro se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lloraba en silencio.

\- _Ay... Hijo mío, cuanto te extraño. Que ganas de verte y de tenerte en mis brazos otra vez, mi bebé... Mi Santiago, mi niño -_ Pensó el espía con lágrimas en sus ojos y con sueño. Unos segundos después, el se durmió. Asiara vió, sintió y leyó la mente del americano una vez se durmió completamente. La elfo le acarició el cabello negro del espía y se acostó después de eso.

\- _Pobre Rod... Tenía un niño... Y a ese niño no lo volverá a ver nunca más, ni su hijo verá a su padre de vuelta, pobre Rod... -_ Pensó Asiara y se durmió. Cuando todos se levantaron, Asiara no habló de eso con Rod y no tocó ese tema cerca de el y le costó hablar con él por el resto del día. 


	9. Flores de sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo será un POV de un nuevo personaje, ¡Florencia Rossi! (Aunque también pueden llamarla Florence, pues ellos no tiene problema con que le digan de ambos nombres)  
> Además... El villano principal tendrá un poco de desarrollo. (Y cuando digo un poco de desarrollo, digo que tiene casi nada de desarrollo)

/17 de febrero, año 1911/ 

Hoy es un nuevo día en mí vida, aunque igual de repetitivo y aburrido de siempre.

Me puse el uniforme, desayuné y volé hacía la escuela que está a bastantes pies de altura de mí país natal, Las Siete Islas Del Cielo Flotantes, un país oculto por las nubes del cielo de Asarprey.

Al llegar ocurrió lo mismo de siempre, mis amigas y yo nos reunimos en la gran biblioteca de la escuela por si es que una de nosotras no llegó a completar o entender alguna que otra cosa. Uno de nuestros maestros nos dió tarea muy difícil en la materia que más detesto: Matemáticas.

Una hora después, fuimos a nuestras respectivas aulas y me tocó la hora de mí clase favorita: Controles Mágicos. 

Por si no se dieron cuenta, yo controlo el aire.

Al entrar a la clase, vi a mis compañeros de clase y a mis amigos, haciendo cualquier cosa además de algunos deberes. 

Aunque (casi todos están haciendo lo mismo), están literalmente rompiendo el aula

"Hey, Florencia, ¡Por aquí!" - Gritó mí mejor amigo de la clase, Kiam Spellhope. Mientras el levantó la mano, me apuré de inmediato hacía su mesa y me senté con el.

"Hola, Kiam" Lo saludé, mientras dejaba mí bolsa al lado de mí silla. "¿Cómo estás hoy?" Le pregunté.

"Cómo siempre, aburrido y... Ah, intenté detener el desastre de estos locos" 

Un chico se acercó a Kiam y nos gritó:

"¡Kiam! ¿Estás charlando con tu novia?"

Los dos nos levantamos y me acerco a el y le doy un golpe en la cara, ¿Porqué? Pues, el ya nos estuvo molestando con el mismo cuento desde el año pasado.

"¡A ver, idiota. Si no te alejas de nosotros, te partiré la puta cara!" Grité y retrocedió.

Por un momento miré la puerta del aula y el profesor entró de la nada, "tan calmado como siempre". Apenas lo vi entrar supe que esté desastre se acabaría, pues el profesor (Que se llama Alexandre) no es muy compasivo con cualquier lío que hagan los alumnos.

El se detuvo. Gruñó y...

¡BAMM! Rompió, con un pisotón tan fuerte que se escucharía hasta en mí país natal, el piso y causó que el piso se rompiera y algunos de los chicos que estaban parados, salieron volando. Ay, dios del tiempo, nunca hice desastres grandes en la secundaria, aunque en la primaria rompería de todo en el aula. El profesor cruzo los brazos y se quedó ahí, regañando a los alumnos que hicieron desastres en el aula y los regañó por 45 minutos y causó que la clase se retrazara bastante. 

"Hey, mira allí arriba. Las flores de sangre están floreciendo" Dijo Mikasa, mirando con tanto cariño las flores, pues son sus favoritas. "¿Sabías que cuando son capullos, en la antigüedad, eran utilizados para hacer vinos para la gente con tantos altos en la sociedad?"

"Si, si. Ya lo sabemos Mikasa" 

"Oigan, ¿Quieren ir al Palacio de Jade Celestial esta tarde?"

"Claro, ¿Porque no?

Esa es una de las no sé cuántas cosas que me pasan todo los días, aunque... Ese dia fue diferente.

Yo y mis amigas comenzamos a visitar el palacio y mirábamos las decoraciones de porcelana, oro y otras joyas que estaban ahí. A todas nos cautivó la belleza de todo lo que estaba ahí y las joyas fueron lo que mas me cautivaron. Al salir de ahí, fuimos a un café cercano del palacio, fuimos a una gran plaza histórica y mí ojos vieron algo que me llamó la atención. 

Vi una sombra irse por una raíz de un gran árbol longevo y desapareció apenas se agachó, lo más raro es que la sombra no tenía apariencia humana y debido a que en esos momentos era bastante curiosa (y un poco rebelde), tuve una idea. Jugar a las escondidas con todos mis amigos. 

"Oigan, chicos" 

"¿Que pasa, Flor?" Preguntó Phospho, el amigo que nos pagó las bebidas.

"¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas?" 

"¿Segura?" Preguntó Mikasa, mirándome con confusión.

"Si. Y si miras allí, verás que hay flores de sangre y si puedes, nos llevamos algunas para hacer un muy buen vino con esas flores"

Mikasa me miró con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que iban a salirse en cualquier momento y su boca estaba algo abierta. 

"Entonces si" Respondió finalmente y se levantó de forma rápida. "Vamos, pendejos, a buscar las flores" nos ordenó con un tono pasivo agresivo en su voz y agarró la mano de Kiam tan fuertemente, que lo hizo volar como una bandera. Hicimos un tatetí para decidir quién contaría, por suerte, yo no perdí y me escondí con los otros chicos. Yo y Kiam nos escondimos en un lugar tan lejano de dónde Mikasa estaba contando, que no la pudimos ver bien. Nos escondimos detrás de un arbusto y yo hice guardia para ver si es que nuestra obsesionada amiga con las flores de sangre.

"Hey, Flore" Susurró Kiam. 

"¿Que quieres?" 

"¿No te parece raro la obsesión de Mikasa con las flores de sangre?" 

"No, la verdad que no" Le respondí. " **SON SOLO FLORES NADA MÁS** " Obviamente que si son flores. Pero no son flores normales.

En un momento, sentimos que el piso comenzó a moverse y a levantarse de forma brusca. Yo y Kiam nos movimos un poco de ahí y nos percatamos de que había una puerta que se movía sin parar y la abrimos sin saber lo que pasaría.

"¿Hola? ... Yo y el mentimos nuestras cabezas en la puerta, pues era muy grande. Y nos caímos, vimos cosas tan raras y bizarras y de la nada, vimos a nuestro maestro alimentando monstruos y demonios. El profesor no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Alexandre Alcebernie, un hombre que, según mis familiares, era un hombre diabólico, asesino y aterrador. Lo que no esperábamos era ver a Mikasa en ese gran lugar oscuro, solo iluminado por flores brillantes. 

Nunca supimos de esto.

Nunca entendimos ese cariño de Mikasa por las Flores de Sangre, hasta ese momento. Ella se transformó en un monstruo cuya piel tapaba sus ojos, su cabello se alargó tanto que no podíamos ver su cara y su altura y cuerpo se volvieron más grandes que nosotros mismos y su inocente cara de volvió una cara tan monstruosa que revelaba un alma sádica y asesino.

Alexandre amenazó con matarnos, pero al final no hizo nada. Al final, hicimos un trato con ellos que consistía en esto:

"Nunca hablar con nadie acerca de esto y si me entero de que hablaron sobre esto con otra persona... Ahí si que los mataré. Pero no soy tan desalmado, ¿Saben? Solo les bajaré sus calificaciones en el curso. Sin importar sus esfuerzos".

Al final regresamos a casa, pero nunca hablamos de esto con nadie por nuestra propia seguridad.


End file.
